


Irrelevant Questions

by SpaceCowboy_1



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Autistic Julian Bashir, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Post-Episode: s02e22 The Wire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28715034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceCowboy_1/pseuds/SpaceCowboy_1
Summary: Julian presses Garak for answers on family, but really he's just trying to ask him on a date.
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Comments: 8
Kudos: 54





	Irrelevant Questions

**Author's Note:**

> I have no clue when Julian first starts running his Bond program, but let's all pretend it started as early as season 2, yeah?  
> Also I posted this on tumblr @whoops-its-forrest :)

Julian Bashir’s lean build had found its way into the shop again, hands clasped behind his back and he sauntered around the mannequins and racks of clothes. His lips opened, strings of words in that wonderful accent filling the air. Starfleet’s simple black-with-teal-shoulders science uniform stood out amongst the colorful garments, and gave Julian a structured, more angular look. He wore it handsomely. The doctor, eyes wandering, bumped into a chair, playing it off as intentional as he lay his arms across the top of the back, leaning forward to rest his chin upon them, before continuing his talk. He looked over at the only other man – who was already staring at him – in the room, lips closed into a ghost of a smile. Julian blinked, as though he was waiting for something.

“Garak? Is there something on my uniform?” The Brit joked.

The words finally registered in Garak’s ears, and he let out a breathy chuckle, glancing away for a second. “Apologies, Doctor, my mind seems to be wandering today. What was it you were saying?”

Julian stood tall again, walking over to Garak, who was absentmindedly fidgeting with the sleeves of Julian’s Bond holonovel tuxedo, which had ripped and needed repair. “Oh, no worries! I was only wondering if you were feeling well, no lasting symptoms,” he paused, grinning sheepishly, “and if the suit was fixed yet.”

A grin that had all the mischievousness of a smirk but none of the mocking implications settled upon Garak’s face, tutting the doctor’s medical inquiries. “Doctor, I assure you, I am fine. Bedrest never did a Cardassian any good, and I say we shan’t argue it.” he said, adding a bit of volume to the last bit to overrule any protest that lay on the tip of the other’s tongue. Lifting the tuxedo off the rack where it hung, mended and good as new, Garak folded the outfit into a neat pile to hand to Julian, who so eagerly waited, hands held out at the ready and fingers tapping against his thumbs, much like an Earthen crab. As he handed the garments over, the doctor thanked him and headed for the door, outfit tucked underneath an arm.

Just as he reached the door, however, Julian stopped, turning on his heel, and took a few steps back towards Garak, pausing with his face screwed up in thought for a moment before he asked, “Do you have any family?”

Glancing back at the man, Garak replied rather dismissively, “My dear Doctor, I’m afraid I don’t see why this is relevant.”

Julian either missed or ignored the avoidance and continued, “A wife perhaps? Children?” His free hand tapped against his thigh rhythmically as he stood there. When Garak offered no reply, Julian pressed further, aware he might be treading on thin ice, “You must miss them terribly, being stuck here.” A beat. “Do you th—”

“Julian.” At the harsh tone, the man in question fell silent. Softer, Garak added, “I appreciate your interest but I’m afraid I’ve none.” After a second, Garak decided he and Julian had grown close enough over the past two weeks to learn a definitive truth about him. “No children, no wife, no interest in women altogether, if I must be frank.”

The silence that followed might have been awkward, had Julian’s face not lit up, despite a clear attempt to hide it by acting as though a noise from the Promenade had momentarily caught his attention and he turned away to face it. “That, um, that’s great, actually. I was wondering if you’d maybe like to have dinner with me later? After you close for the day?” he said after turning back, although his eyes continued to dart around, landing anywhere but on Garak.

A grin broke across Garak’s face. “My dear Doctor, I would love to.”

**Author's Note:**

> edit 3.5.21: I think this might be my magnus opus tbh


End file.
